


The Cat

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Tony comes homes after the events in The Searchers and finds a mystery cat in his apartment.





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 1/05/2015

McGee glanced from the road over to the man in the passenger seat and let out a sigh. "Let it go Tony."

Tony looked up from his phone that he had been staring at since they left NCIS. "I'm trying."

"Staring at the picture isn't going to bring him back."

Again, Tony looked at the picture of the cat on his phone screen. "I know." He stuffed the phone in his coat pocket. "I'm not a cat person anyway."

"Right." McGee rolled his eyes as he turned the car into the parking lot of Tony's apartment. He pulled up to the front of the building and put the car in park. "You gonna be okay."

"Yeah." Tony forced a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." McGee patted Tony's shoulder. "If you need anything-"

"I know." Climbing out of the car, Tony shut the door and made his way into the building. He walked inside and into the elevator on autopilot. When the elevator opened on his floor he shuffled out and towards his door. He just wanted to climb into bed and fall asleep. Unlocking the door, he took one step across the threshold and stopped. His eyebrows went up as he stared down into the blue eyes of a black and white cat sitting statue like on the floor before him.

Scanning the apartment, the agent in Tony immediately assumed the worse and he was about to draw his gun when the cat strolled over and started rubbing around his leg. Any concern suddenly faded from his mind and he bent over and picked up the cat. "Hey there."

The cat purred as it settled into Tony's arms and rubbed its head against his chin.

Tony smiled as he stroked the cat's back. "Well I know you didn't get in here by yourself, you can't reach the door handle and you don't have thumbs."

The cat just continued to purr as it basked in the attention from the man.

"Maybe the landlord." Tony thought out loud. Seeing a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over and saw the familiar form emerge from the kitchen and lean against the living room wall. A surprised smile spread across Tony's face. "Really?"

The other man gave a slight shrug.

"You got me a cat?"

The man nodded.

Walking towards the man, Tony stopped a few feet before him. The man's normal work clothes had been replaced with a Marine sweat shirt and jeans. "And what if I didn't want-" Tony paused a moment. "Him or her?"

"Then  _she_  would go back to the farm she came from."

Tony looked at the cat then back up at the man. "This is very unGibbs."

Another shrug.

Again Tony glance at the cat then back at Gibbs. "And what is her name?"

Gibbs brow furrowed and he balked. "Cat."

Tony chuckled. "Oookay. Not a very original name."

"Name her whatever you want." Gibbs stared at the cat a moment. "Unless you don't want her, then her name stays cat."

Staring down at the cat in his arms she looked up at him and meowed, then rubbed her head against Tony's chest. A quick smile and he squatted down and put the cat on the floor. She gave him a cautious look. Then she strolled over, jumped up on the couch, curled into a ball and went to sleep. Standing back up, Tony focused back on Gibbs. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know."

"Do you want a beer?" Tony asked as he went to walk by Gibbs. He felt the hand latch onto his forearm and he stopped his eyes traveling up the arm to the steel blue eyes.

"You aren't alone; we're all here for you." Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm here for you…always."

The emotion in Gibbs' voice and the gentle tone caused Tony's defenses to momentarily fall. Tony reached up and let his hand cup the side of Gibbs' face. "I know, I really do. But it's nice to hear."

Blue eyes gazed into green, accepting the unusual intimate contact between them.

As if suddenly realizing what he had done, Tony jerked his hand away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Um, I need a beer." He forced himself not to run into the kitchen, desperate to put some distance between them. Opening the frig he grabbed a beer, twisted off the cap and downed half the bottle. He sensed the presence behind him and turned around. "Beer?"  _Okay you already asked that._  His nerves were getting the best of him.

Gibbs shook his head.

Shutting the fridge door, Tony leaned back against it and picked at the label on his beer. "She's a beautiful cat." He glanced over at the couch where the cat was still curled up asleep then back at the bottle.

"If you don't want to keep her, I understand." Gibbs leaned back against the kitchen island in front of Tony. "I know you're not really a cat person."

Tony chuckled. "Never thought I was."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Tony we all get lonely…and sometimes having something to come home to-" Tony opened his mouth as if to speak, but Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not a fish, but something that actually wants your love and affection and can give it back helps."

"Thought that's what dating was for?" Tony smirked.

"It can be, as long as you both understand what you are offering." Gibbs paused. "And it seems lately, the women you date are looking for something completely different than what you are offering."

Tony took a long swig from the bottle. "Yeah."

"You can always find someone to have sex with its finding someone you want to fall asleep with after that's hard."

"And is that what I'm looking for?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know, but that's not what you're offering."

"And if I want that?"

"You'll have no problem getting it."

"I appreciate your confidence in me." Tony downed the last of the beer and sat the bottle on the counter next to him. "Getting it's not the problem…getting it with the right person is." He went to turn around and open the fridge to get another beer when he felt the hand on his bicep. He half turned around and looked up into the steel blue eyes.

"Another beers not gonna make it any easier."

Tony's brow furrowed and he felt his stomach knot.  _Did Gibbs know? Was this some test or some way for Gibbs to let him down easy?_  "Beer always makes it easier." Tony hid behind a joke like he always did still not sure where Gibbs was going with this.

"You've been dancing around this for almost twelve years and beer has never made it easier."

Tony swallowed hard as the fear settled in gripping his heart like a vice. Gibbs knew!

"If it did you would have already made a move." Releasing Tony's arm, Gibbs took a step back and leaned against the island again. "The beer just makes it easier for you to be flirtatious and believe it doesn't give anything away."

"I-" Tony couldn't finish the sentence, didn't even have a coherent thought to piece together.

"Earlier tonight, in the living room, that was the first real honest emotion you've ever shown about how you feel about me." Gibbs paused searching for an appropriate word. "And it was nice."

Tony's eyebrows went up and he stared at Gibbs for a moment, then he busted out laughing. "Nice." He managed to say through the laughter.

"What?"

Shaking his head, Tony's laughter faded. "In all the scenario's I played out if you ever found out, nice was not one of your responses."

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "So what was my response?"

"Get out; I can't deal with this, your fired, blah, blah, blah." Tony waved his hand back and forth, wishing he had a beer to keep his hands occupied.

"So every scenario you played out had me angry and upset?"

Tony's Adams Apple bobbed up and down.

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out. "I didn't know you thought that little of me."

Tony's head went back.

"You're my family, your sexuality or any feels you have for me, doesn't change that."

Dropping his gaze to the floor Tony stared at his feet as he tried to rein in the emotion. He nodded his head. "Guess I'm use to preparing myself for the worst." His eyes slowly drifted back up. "It's easier when you are used to people letting you down."

"Well I'm not most people."

"Yeah." Tony gave a soft smile. "You are definitely not most people."

"And you are not just some random guy coming on to me to try and get laid."

Tony's right eyebrow went up as he smirked. "You get that a lot? Random guys just coming onto you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I've had my fair share."

"It's those blue eyes." Tony signed wistfully. "When you're caught in that gaze…it takes your breath away."

Gibbs' blue eyes narrowed in thought. "That's why you always seem to be holding your breath whenever I'm looking at you."

Tony nodded. "I'm just waiting and praying that you suddenly see what's right there in front of you."

"And what is right in front of me?"

"A man that will let you do anything you want to him…and who will do anything you ask."

Gibbs took a step forward, his right hand reaching out and his finger touching the button of Tony's dress jacket.

"No questions asked, no discuss, no strings attached." Tony held his breath as Gibbs' finger traced the edge of the button.

"Sounds like an offer to good to pass up." Gibbs popped the button free. "A gorgeous man giving me free rein to do anything I want to him."

_Did Gibbs just call him gorgeous? Don't let this be a dream._   _God, please don't let this be a dream_. Tony prayed silently as he felt the first button on his dress shirt open, followed by the second and third.

"And no questions about what this means to either of us, or conversation about what we want from it-" Gibbs freed the last few buttons and Tony's shirt fell open. "No strings, just wild animalistic sex."

"Yes." Tony whispered breathlessly.

Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's exposed chest feeling the muscles tense under his touch and the heart beating erratically beneath his fingers. He reached Tony's throat and his right hand clutched at Tony's neck, his thumb brushing over Tony's Adams apple. Gibbs stared at Tony's lips and leaned in as if to kiss the man, their bodies barely touching, but stopped.

Tony licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Oh I have some many places on my body I want to feel that tongue and those lips." Gibbs' cheek brushed against Tony's as he placed his lips against the shell of Tony's ear. "I want to feel that tongue lick my nipples, feel those lips sucking on them." He heard the whimper that Tony tried to suppress. "That tongue licking the head of my cock before you wrap those lips around my dick and suck me off." Gibbs felt the body against him shudder as Tony groaned with need. "Of course, not until after I have my lips, tongue and hands all over your naked body.

Tony clawed at the refrigerator desperately searching for stability as his world spun out of control. The stainless steel surface offered no support.

"Why are you clawing at that fridge when you should be clawing at me?"

That was all the permission Tony needed as his hands left the fridge and his fingertips dug into Gibbs' shoulders clawing their way down the older man's back. He tried desperately to tear through the sweatshirt wanting to feel the flesh beneath his fingers.

As a growl escaped Gibbs' lips, they crashed down on Tony's devouring the younger man's mouth with an unmet hunger. The kiss was raw and demanding as Gibbs' tongue parted Tony's lips tasting every inch of the other man's mouth.

Tony's body arched as he made demands of his own. His hands at the small of Gibbs' back tightened around the man as he forced their bodies against each other, his hips thrusting forward. He gasped, ripped their lips apart as he felt Gibbs' hard cock rub against his own.

Gibbs nibbled at Tony's bottom lip as his hands worked their way around Tony's hips, grabbing the younger man's ass and jerking their hard cocks together again.

Tony trembled as the need to come surged throughout his body.

"Gonna come for me already?" Gibbs whispered, his lips now pressed against Tony's ear again. "That's what happens when you get what you want after twelve years of denial."

Digging his fingertips deep into the small of Gibbs' back, Tony used every trick he knew to suppress the urge. Damn if he was going to give Gibbs the smug satisfaction of coming still clothed and with Gibbs never having even touched his cock.

Sensing Tony trying to keep control, Gibbs thrust his cock against Tony's. "I bet you've had this fantasy before." He squeezed Tony's ass. "Did I turn you around and just fuck you senseless….or did I beg you to fuck me first?"

Tony's mouth dropped open as his head fell back against the fridge with a thud. God he was gonna come. The words, the voice, why did Gibbs have to sound so sexy when he talked dirty!

"Or maybe-" Gibbs slipped a hand between them and popped the button on Tony's pants. "I sucked your cock first." He slid the zipper down feeling the cock twitch and jump under his touch.

Grabbing Gibbs' face with both hands, Tony crushed their lips together attempting to distract the man long enough to curb the overwhelming need.

"That's not gonna work." Gibbs growled as he broke the kiss shoving his hand in Tony's pants and cupping the man's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Tony moaned as Gibbs pulled his cock free from his slacks. Then suddenly Gibbs was sliding down his body. Following the decent, Tony stared down at Gibbs. The man now on his knee's looking up at him.

Without a word, Gibbs wrapped his hand around the base of Tony's cock and then licked at the precum.

"Gibbs, I can't-" The next word lodged in Tony's throat as the head of his cock was sucked between warm lips. His hands dropped to Gibbs' shoulders as his knees wobbled and his body shook. He wanted to speak, wanted to express his surprise and tell Gibbs how amazing it felt. Instead he stood there, mouth gaping open, eyes closed as Gibbs worked over his length. He didn't realize his knuckles were turning white as he clutched at Gibbs' shoulders. So close, he had been fighting the need since this started and now his body was about to demand retribution. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down at Gibbs and the reality of it all pushed him over the edge. He thrust his hips forward as he came, Gibbs' lips locking around the base of his cock and drinking down everything he offered. The world around him exploded in brilliant colors then descended into blackness. He felt like he was falling, expected to feel the pain of slamming down onto the cold floor. Instead he felt an arm around his waist, a solid form against him and he collapsed against it, knowing instinctually he was safe. When his eyes finally fluttered up and he lifted his head, he met the steely blue gaze.

Gibbs stepped back, took Tony's hand and led the younger man through the apartment, to the bedroom and into the bathroom. He started the shower and without a word removed Tony's clothing, then his own. Pushing the shower curtain open at one end, he looked at Tony then tipped his head towards the shower. Taking the cue, Tony climbed into the shower. He was about to turn around, but Gibbs stepped in and strong hands grabbed his biceps then slid down his arms to his wrist. His hands were placed against the wall in front of him. Without being told, Tony left them there as Gibbs' touch disappeared. A second later it returned as strong arms circled his waist exploring his stomach and warm lips rained kisses on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as the touch reignited the fire. The lips moved up his shoulder to his neck where the kisses turned to gentle nibbles as Gibbs' hands caressed up his chest. Then Tony's body was crushed in Gibbs' arms as the nibbles turned to needy bites. Tony felt the hard cock pressed against his ass and his heart thumped against his chest. Struggling against Gibbs' grip, he managed to break free and spin around.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, momentarily concerned by Tony's struggle.

Tony's eyes leered down Gibbs' naked wet body, and then slowly traveled back up. His hands quickly joined the exploration, his hands discovering the peaks and valleys of Gibbs' chest. When his fingers pinched Gibbs' right nipple, a deep groan slipped from the older man's lips. A second later, Tony dipped down and his lips wrapped around the hard nub and sucked greedily.

Another groan, as Gibbs' fingers combed through the hair on the back of Tony's head. A playful bite and Gibbs' fingers knotted in Tony's hair demanding more. Another bite, then Tony was biting his way up Gibbs' chest to his throat.

Spurred on by the lustful sounds, Tony found Gibbs' jugular and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh.

Some guttural sound fell from Gibbs' lips as his hands scratched and clawed at the small of Tony's back. As if in answer he felt Tony's fingers graze up the length of his hard cock. The hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock jerking him off hard and fast.

"TONY!" Gibbs howled breaking the silence. His hips involuntarily thrusting into ever stroked, it felt so good and his body wanted more.

Tony gnawed at Gibbs' jugular, the deep throbbing pulse keeping rhythm with the motion of his strokes. He tightened his grip on Gibbs' cock. Quick movements, then he would stop at the base give a deep hard squeeze then stroke faster. Hearing the quick panting of breath, he knew Gibbs was close. Tony instantly dropped to his knees and engulfed Gibbs' cock in one quick gulp.

"FUCK!" Gibbs screamed as his arm shot out, his palm slamming against the side wall of the shower. His head fell back as Tony feasted on his cock with an appetite Gibbs had never experienced. "OH GOD!" Gibbs moaned as Tony's teeth scrapped up the length of his cock and his body shook. "That's it!" Gibbs hissed at the exhilarating mixture of pleasure and pain. More teeth, then Tony stopped at the head of his cock sucking at the precum then pressing his tongue deep into the slit. Again, Gibbs' body shook as Tony drove him closer to the release. His control faltered when Tony's hand squeezed his balls begging for Gibbs' come. Screaming his release, Gibbs forced himself not to grab Tony's head and fuck the man senseless. Instead he gently rocked his hips allowing Tony to control the depth. It wasn't until his cock went limp that he stopped and pulled back, his cock falling from Tony's lips.

Gibbs panted for breath, his whole body still electrically charged and humming from the orgasm. Soft lips pressed tender kisses up his body as Tony came to stand before him again. Gibbs captured Tony's lips, tasting himself from the younger man. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet. Pulling himself away from Tony, Gibbs reached around and turned off the water. Pushing the shower curtain open, he grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower, Gibbs pulled another towel from the rack and held it up.

Tony smiled and stepped out standing before the awaiting towel.

Wrapping the towel around Tony's waist, Gibbs jerked the younger man towards him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony's brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me you've never been with a man?"

Opening his mouth about to lie, Tony closed it when he saw the glare from Gibbs.

"This is not the time to start lying to me, Tony."

Tony took a deep breath and let it out. "No questions, no discussion, no strings."

Gibbs shook his head. "This requires discussion, like it or not."

"How did you know?" Tony racked his brain trying to figure out what gave it away.

"In the shower, your hands on the wall, my cock against your ass…you got scared."

"I'm not sure scared is the right word." Tony chewed at his bottom lip. "I just-"

"I get it." Gibbs didn't need an explanation to understand the hesitation.

Running his hands up Gibbs' chest, Tony wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "I want you."

Gibbs gave a half smirked. "Believe me I never doubted that."

"Then take me to bed." Tony grinned. He saw the slight hesitation on Gibbs' face and his hand slid from Gibbs' neck back down the man's chest. "Does this change things?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head and pulled Tony tighter against him.

This is why Tony didn't want to talk about this! Gibbs, sex, relationships, talking, it leads to thinking and Gibbs getting inside his head and now everything was going to be weird. Tony felt the fear set in again, fear that Gibbs would walk away, that it would end like this. Tony felt the lips brush against his.

"I'm not leaving." Gibbs whispered as he let the towel fall from Tony's body. Another brush of their lips, then Gibbs captured Tony's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. He stopped as they reached the side of the bed. Gibbs' eyes slowly traveled down Tony's body admiring the man before him.

There it was something in Gibbs' eyes. Tony could see it, sense it, something had changed, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Gibbs I'm not some wide eyed virgin clueless about how this is supposed to happen if that's what you're worried about." Tony chuckled. "And I don't have any grand fantasy about how this all ends."

Gibbs’ jaw clenched as Tony's statement hit an emotional nerve. He hid the internal struggle taking place inside him, swallowing the emotion and letting it ball into the pit of his stomach. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he unclenched his jaw and let it out slowly. "Which drawer?"

Tony looked puzzled for a moment then realized what Gibbs was asking. "Top drawer of the night stand behind you."

"Lay down." Gibbs nodded towards the bed.

Like the loyal Saint Bernard, Tony climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back.

Gibbs shook his head. "On your stomach."

Tony gave Gibbs a quick glance before obeying and flipping over onto his stomach.

Again, Gibbs admired the man now laid out invitingly before him. He ran his hand over his mouth, fearing he might actually be drooling. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the Cheshire grin that spread across Tony's lips.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much." Gibbs sighed. Tearing his gaze from the feast before him, he opened the top drawer and removed two items laying them by the pillow under Tony's head.

Tony watched as Gibbs dropped the towel from around his waist, placed a knee on the bed then disappeared from view. A moment later, Tony felt the soft lips drop a kiss just above his butt. He sighed, closing his eyes as a trail of kisses made their way up his spine pausing when they reached the nape of his neck. Then calloused fingers danced up his ribcage followed by a shower of gentle kisses to his shoulders. When the lips brushed against Tony's ear and a hand massaged his right butt cheek, he shivered.

"Have you ever tried any ass play?"

Tony nodded.

"Fingers, toys, dildo's?"

"Fingers." Tony whispered.

"One, two, more?"

"Two." Tony heard the pop of the lube lid and instinctively parted his legs. He managed not to jump as he felt a lube covered finger trace a circle around his sphincter then gentle push its way through the tight muscle.

Feeling the muscle squeeze his finger, Gibbs couldn't hold back the moan. Tony was tight and his cock twitched eager to replace the finger. Working his finger in and out he waited until the muscle relaxed then slowly worked in another finger. He heard Tony purr and smiled to himself. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes." Tony sighed as the fingers scissored inside him opening him up further.

Gibbs continued the action, until he felt no resistance then started to work in a third finger. The body beneath him tensed. "Do you know how much this turns me on?" He whispered in Tony's ear. "Opening you up like this." The body under him relaxed. "Seeing my fingers fuck that gorgeous ass of yours." Making his point, Gibbs worked all three fingers back and forth into Tony. After a few more movements, Tony was rocking his ass up to meet Gibbs downward thrust. "That's right feels good now doesn't it."

"Yes." Tony opened his eyes and met steely blue. Gibbs was lying on his side next to Tony, his eyes darting back and forth between Tony's face and the fingers fucking Tony's ass. Tony glanced down at Gibbs' hard cock already leaking precum. Tony's fingers caressed Gibbs' cheek.

"You like that this turns me on so much." Gibbs noticed the way Tony's eyes dilated.

Tony nodded as he glanced at Gibbs' cock again.

"Thinking about how my cock is going to feel?"

Another nod as he moaned.

"Then ask for it." Gibbs hissed thrusting his fingers harder into Tony.

"Please." Tony begged as he fucked back on the fingers. "I want your cock." His hand latched onto the side of Gibbs' neck. "Fuck me, please fuck me!" The fingers left Tony's body and he groaned from the loss. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Gibbs. "Please, I-" Tony was rolled onto his side and waited. He felt movement heard the foil wrapper being opened, the squeeze of the lube bottle, then the cock between his ass cheeks. When the head of Gibbs' cock made contact with his sphincter, Tony felt the arm snake around his waist.

Slowly, Gibbs pushed and the head of his cock slid into Tony causing both men to let out a deep moan. Little by little Gibbs' length was enveloped in the warmth, until half way in he heard Tony whimper. He stopped, his hand on Tony's stomach rubbing back and forth as he place a kiss on the soft spot below Tony's right ear. "Breathe."

The word whispered across Tony's ear. He took a slow breath in through his nose out through his mouth. Then his body involuntarily tensed expecting Gibbs to inch forward. Instead he felt Gibbs drawing out and he reached back clutching at Gibbs' hip.

"I'm not stopping. I just wanna let you relax." Gibbs remained still. "There's no rush." His hand slid down Tony's stomach and found Tony's hard cock. He stroked over its length changing Tony's focus. He felt the body against him start to relax. The hand on his hip clenched as Tony's hips started to rock. The rocking inadvertently drawing Gibbs' cock in deeper. Gibbs groaned as he gradually pushed his cock forward, slowly, inch by inch until he was buried completely inside. His body trembled as the muscle tightened around his length and he fought to keep control. "TONY!" Gibbs growled as his hand left Tony's cock and clutched at the younger man's hip. "Stay still." Gibbs managed to stammer as his eyes closed. "Don't move."  _Deep breathes breath from your core._  It was a mantra Gibbs repeated as he tried to regain control. He drew back, then slowly pushed back in hearing Tony moan as he repeated the process. Again, Gibbs paused letting his over sensitive nerves calm. He felt a shaking movement then a tightening around the base of his cock. His eyes shot open and he saw Tony jacking himself off. "FUCK!" Gibbs snarled.

"Fuck me." Tony begged as his hand stroked his cock.

Ripping Tony's hand away, Gibbs replaced it with his own as he drew back and thrust into Tony again.

"More." Tony begged as he pushed back.

That was it, the madness took over and Gibbs lunged into Tony relentlessly. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right, as this feeling, this moment. He basked in it, surrendered to it, his body seeming to meld to Tony. The repeated cries of pleasure pierced the lust filled haze of Gibbs' mind as his cock slammed deeper into the younger man causing Tony to cry out with need. "Come for me." Gibbs growled against Tony's ear. "Show me how good it feels finally having me fuck you."

Tony couldn't breathe, his lungs refused to take in air, his body convulsed as the release shook him to his very core. The flames consumed him, charred his flesh until he was nothing but bones. It was the most exquisite feeling ever and he never wanted it to end.

Gibbs felt the fire, his body glistening with a fine layer of sweat as his own release beckoned. He wanted to hold on, make it last, but there was no control left as he buried himself inside Tony and screamed as he came.

What seemed like hours later, Gibbs heart beat had steadied and his body had finally settled to a dull hum. Tony was fast asleep still wrapped in his arms. Carefully slipping his arm from around Tony's waist, Gibbs climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. A quick clean up and he took another wash cloth, soaked it with warm water, rung it out and returned to the bed. Tony never even moved as Gibbs cleaned the younger man off. He tossed the wash cloth into the hamper, grabbed his boxers from the bathroom floor, slipped them on and walked into the living room. Dropping down onto the couch, he put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands down his face. He wished he was home; at least he would have the basement, the wood. God, he needed something. He should leave, go home, maybe that's what Tony expected. Maybe leaving was the best idea. No questions, no discussion, no strings. That's what Tony wanted.

Gibbs slumped back putting his head on the back of the couch and staring at the ceiling. No questions, no discussion, no strings. It sounded perfect and Gibbs had played into the offer, accepting it because that's what Tony wanted…but the truth was it wasn't what Gibbs wanted. His eyes suddenly narrowed when he felt the weight in his lap. Picking his head up, he looked down at the cat.

_Meow._  The cat looked at him.

Gibbs scratched behind the cat's right ear and the cat purred under his touch. "I screwed up."

The cat looked up at the sound of the voice. His ears perking up.

Gibbs sighed. "But then I usually do when it comes to relationships."

Meow.

"But this…this I don't know how to fix." Rolling his eyes, Gibbs groaned. "And now I'm telling my problems to a cat."

The cat looked to its right and meowed.

Gibbs followed the cats stare and saw Tony standing there wrapped in a sheet.

"At least he can't tell your secrets."

The cat meowed again.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "I'm not so sure about that."

Tony chuckled. "I think you're safe. I don't speak cat."

"Yeah." He picked up the cat and sat it down next to him. It gave him a sideways look then turned its back, strolled to the corner and curled into a ball.

Tony walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch putting his feet on the cushion beside Gibbs. He pulled the sheet tighter around his body. "You don't have to fix this. You can go. I told you no que-"

"No questions, no discussion, no strings." Gibbs snapped. "Believe me, I remember."

The edge in Gibbs' voice made Tony pull the sheet up around his whole body, wrapping himself in it like a protective cocoon. "You don't have to stay. I'm fine really."

Gibbs leaned forward, fore arms on his thighs as he locked his hands together. Staring straight ahead he took a deep breath before he spoke. "And what if I'm not." Gibbs felt the weight shift and Tony was on his knees before him.

Putting his hands over Gibbs, Tony squeezed. "Then you talk to me."

"And what about no-"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Damn it Gibbs, can we forget about that for two damn seconds and you just tell me what the hell is goin-" The rest of the word was swallowed up by Gibbs' lips capturing Tony's. It was a kiss so full of emotion, that Tony suddenly felt light headed. When their lips parted Gibbs' forehead rested against Tony's. "I love you Tony and I don't wanna walk away from this."

Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' face. "That's what this is about?"

"I can't imagine knowing someone else is touching you, making love to you, I just can't-" Gibbs train of thought was interrupted by Tony climbing into his lap, strong hands pressing into his chest as Tony pinned him against the back of the couch.

"Do you honestly think I want anyone else after I've had the only person I've ever truly loved?" Tony sighed. "Jethro I love you, I always have."

"And all that-"

"Finally having you for one night seemed better than never having you at all. But now." Tony let the blanket fall from his body. "All I want is you, every night for the rest of my life."

"Just at night?" Gibbs grinned as his lips descended to Tony's throat and he wrapped his arms around Tony crushing the younger man against him.

"Ummm, well every night, ever morning." Tony hummed. "Every afternoon."

Gibbs growled as he thrust his hard cock up against Tony's ass...

"Tony wake up!" McGee shook the moaning man in the passenger's seat. "Wake up!"

Startled, Tony jerked awake.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" McGee's eyes widened as soon as he said it. "Never mind I don't wanna know."

Looking around, Tony tried to get his bearings. He was sitting in McGee's car outside his apartment. "It was a dream." He ran his hands down his face. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tony shook his head forcing away the sleepy fog. "I just need to-"

"Tony, are you sure you're alright."

"Yeah." Tony climbed out of the car and disappeared without another word. He made his way into the building and his apartment his body still charged from the dream. Walking into the apartment, he slammed the door shut and fell back against it. "Shit." The dream had seemed so real, he could still feel Gibbs' lips on his neck.

_Meow._

Tony's eyes went wide as he stared down into the blue eyes of a black and white cat sitting statue like on the floor before him. "Oh god its Groundhog Day and I'm Bill Murray living the same dream over and over." Tony pinched his arm. "Ouch." He rubbed the tender spot. The cat strolled away stopping at the feet of another man. Tony looked over and saw Gibbs standing there in his Marine sweatshirt and jeans.

"Oh god, I'm still dreaming!" Tony closed his eyes, and then quickly opened them expecting the man before him to disappear. "Is this a dream?"

"No."

Tony took a deep breath repeating the line from his dream. "You got me a cat?"

Gibbs shrugged.

Walking towards the other man, Tony stopped a few feet before him. "And what if I don't want her?"

"Then she would go back to the farm she came from."

Tony looked at the cat then back up at the man. "This is very unGibbs."

Another shrug.

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do this again."

"Do what?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

Closing the distance between them, Tony grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands and kissed the older man with all the emotion still coursing through him from the dream. He felt the hands on his hips, felt Gibbs' lips returning the kiss. When Tony pulled back he took a deep breath. "Jethro I love you, I have for years and I know you love me too. So please don't deny it. I've never been with a man because you are the only man I've ever wanted or will ever want. So can we please just skip all the BS and make love all night long and then start over again in the morning."

Gibbs cleared his throat then nodded. "Okay."

Tony let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you." Taking Gibbs' hands, Tony pulled him towards the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted make love all ni-"

"I do." Tony cut in. "We'll start in the kitchen, then the shower, then the bed."

"Alright, do I get any say in any of this?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." Tony said as he stopped, leaning back against the fridge and smiling at Gibbs. "You get to decide what we do first." Again he repeated lines from the dream. "Do you fuck me against the fridge, do I fuck you against the fridge or do you suck my cock."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "That's easy." He shoved Tony against the fridge and let his hand find its way to the button on Tony's slacks. "I get you hard then suck your cock. I want to taste every inch of you."

Tony felt his cock start to harden. "Good choice." As Gibbs was about to descend down his body, Tony stopped him.

"What? What's wrong?" There was a deep concern in Gibbs' voice.

"Just one thing." Tony paused. "Pinch my arm."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Pinch your arm?"

"I know it sounds weird but please just do it."

Shaking his head, Gibbs pinched Tony hard.

"Ouch." Tony hissed as he rubbed the tender spot. "Okay definitely not dreaming, we're good." Then he put his hands on Gibbs' shoulders and pushed the other man to his knees.

 


End file.
